The present disclosure relates to polymeric blends containing a photoactive additive and a non-photoactive polymeric base resin that is different from the photoactive additive itself. More specifically, the additive comprises a photoactive group derived from a dihydroxybenzophenone. Upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation, the photoactive additive will crosslink with itself and/or with the polymeric base resin, improving overall chemical resistance, flame retardance, and other characteristics. Also disclosed are products (e.g. molded articles, sheets, films, molded components, etc.) formed from such blends.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness, heat resistance, weather and ozone resistance, and good ductility. Polycarbonate polymers/resins and blends containing polycarbonate polymers also exhibit flame retardance properties. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This behavior greatly diminishes their use in transparent and opaque thin wall applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required. These polymers also have relatively poor chemical resistance. It would be desirable to provide additives that can improve these properties.